Les ombres dans nos yeux
by Allen-Kune
Summary: Relation M/M Il y avait des nuits où le sommeil avait disparut pour laisser place aux pensées. Les yeux errants vers des souvenirs lointains, les mains caressant de vielles marques et leurs souffles se mêlant dans une étreinte. A l'abri du monde dans le confort des bras de l'homme qu'il aime et des couvertures.


Il faisait nuit noir dehors, la lune peinant à éclairer la chambre. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Luxus, pas quand il devait trouver le sommeil. Ses yeux commençaient à s'égarer vers sa chambre, comme si le sommeil pouvait se cacher derrière l'armoire de la pièce ou le bureau envahit par les livres et les notes.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais quelque chose l'avais réveillé. Pourtant tout était calme dehors. La nuit elle-même semblais silencieuse. Seulement Luxus sentait son esprit agitait, un mélange de pensée maintenant dans sa tête un bruit fort et désagréable.

Se retournant dans son lit, Luxus vit la silhouette de Fried endormie contre lui. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres en observant le visage paisible en partie cacher par une natte épaisse de cheveux verts de son compagnon. Son regard dériva lentement vers ses épaules, remarquant que le drap tomber lentement de son coté en révélant le dos nue de l'homme.

La peau pale était parsemé de cicatrices, des trais horribles légèrement plus foncé que la peau du mage. Certaines venaient des missions, la vie dans une guilde n'étant pas toujours joyeuse et il était payer pour se mettre en danger après tout. Mais la plupart était plus vielle, et elles étaient tellement nombreuses que même ses deux mains n'être pas assez pour les cacher.

Pourtant avec son équipe il aurait pensé avoir vue les pires blessures. La guilde semblait toujours trouver ceux aux passé le plus lourd à porté, mais certain était plus marqué que d'autre.

Evergreen avait connu des heures sombres avec ses parents, elle avait fuit sa famille pour FairyTail , pour un abri. Le blond se souvenait encore des marques de coups de poings sur son torse et des yeux au beurre noir qu'elle avait quand ils l'ont rencontré. C'était une fille des rues qu'il avait ramenait à la maison, dans la chambre qu'il partager avec Fried, se liant timidement d'amitiés avec eux. A deux, ils avaient tenté de la réconforter, partant lui acheter les plus beaux vêtements, ou des jouets qu'elle n'avait jamais put avoir. Chaque jour, ils tentaient de faire sourire la brune et lui apprendre une magie qui lui permettrait de ne plus jamais être toucher de la sorte. Chaque soir, les trois enfants se partager un lit immense et à l'abri de tout le mal que le monde pouvait cacher.

Luxus se sentait si fière quand il voyait la femme forte qu'elle était devenue. Personne ne pourrait voir en elle la petite fille battu ou soumise à ses parents. C'était pour le mieux. Ce genre de chose devrais être laissé derrière soi pour profité de l'avenir. Evergreen pouvait pleinement profiter de sa vie maintenant, sans personne pour la trainer dans la boue, et c'était tous ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter pour elle.

Bixrow avait lui aussi connu des temps dures. Fried était rentré un jour avec lui, paniquer en portant difficilement le grand adolescent aux poignés sanguinolent. Luxus ignorait toujours comment il avait put trouver Bixrow dans une des maisons en ruines aux bords de la ville, mais il le remercierait sans doute chaque jours d'avoir trouvé à temps le jeune homme, même si il pouvait être le plus pénible des mages dans certain moment.

Luxus sourit presque en se rappelant les nombreuses farces qu'ils avaient dut subir depuis. Toute la guilde avait était victime au moins une fois d'une de ses blagues, même les plus anciens. Personne ne pouvait savoir quand le mage celtique allait frapper avec ses bébés.

Cela avait été un long travail pour rendre le jeune suicidaire aussi insouciant et si vivant. Evergreen avait passé des heures à discuter avec lui, partageant son histoire avec lui et le distrayant de se propre vécu. Fried s'occupait de lui comme si ils étaient des amis proche, s'assurant qu'il mange a chaque repas et pansant ses plaies chaque jours pour s'assurer de leurs bonnes guérisons.

Son histoire est restait derrière lui, et Luxus douté même que Fried connaisse les raisons qui avait poussé leur ami à passer a l'acte. Parfois cela était nécessaire pour avancer, et les cicatrices qui couvraient ses bras étaient plus que suffisant pour un jeune homme.

Luxus pouvait voir encore les marques sur ses bras quand ils allaient dans les sources thermales ou qu'il se présentait torse-nue a l'heure du petit déjeuné. Les marques étaient maintenant fines et presque invisible, et le temps effacera peut être les cicatrices.

Luxus lui-même avait plusieurs vielle cicatrice, il suffisait de voir son visage pour remarquait la plus notable. La plupart avait heureusement disparut avec le temps, une fois qu'il fut assez loin de son père.

Son regard se détourna un instant de l'étendu de peau marquée, observant l'homme dormir profondément. Il avait l'air si paisible, le visage détendu et bien loin du flot de pensés qui empêchait le blond de dormir. Lentement, Luxus laisser une main caresser les cicatrices en se remémorant chaque histoire qu'ils cachaient, que Fried cacher sous une politesse et beaucoup de couche de vêtement.

La main de Luxus s'égarait sur des marques anciennes, les premières marques que Fried avait reçut. Elles étaient variées, comme une ligne derrière son cou et ses chevilles ou bien des marques torsader sur ses cotes. C'était des marques qu'on trouvait habituellement sur des animaux maltraités, ou bien des esclaves. Luxus traçait lentement une marque ondulé sur le flan de Fried avec sa main, imaginant sans mal une chaîne frappé violement la peau douce.

Fried ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de cette époque. Même son grand-père en savait peu, juste le peu de choses que les autorités avaient put trouver lors de leur enquête.

Il était en âge de se souvenir quand il fut vendu par ses parents, et Luxus sentait la colère monté en qualifiant les parents biologiques de Fried ainsi. Même la mère d'Evergreen avait sut montrer un peu d'amour pour sa fille avant de tomber dans l'addiction de l'alcool. Même son propre père n'aurons peut être pas eu le courage de vendre un enfant à peine en âge de marcher seul.

Mais il avait aucune chance de les retrouver maintenant, pas après autant de temps et sans même savoir leurs noms.

La main de Luxus glissa un peu plus bas, s'attardant sur des marques de combat et de lutte. C'était sans doute la pire partie, le plus mauvais moment que les cicatrices avaient à raconter. Au moins, à FairyTail il n'était pas le seul enfant à avoir subit la violence humaine. Erza avait été esclave durant une partie de vie, d'autres comme Grey ou Levy avait perdu toutes leurs familles et d'autre venait de situation difficile. Cela aurait été assez pour marquer une jeune vie, même quand il n'était qu'un enfant Luxus comprenait la dureté d'une vie quand on n'avait pas de protecteur comme son vieux ou la chance de tomber sur Fairy Tail comme Natsu avant de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

Quand son grand-père lui avait présenté l'adolescent, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait vécu des moments durs dans une secte. Le blond avait juste pensé que ses parents étaient membre d'une secte, la présence d'un chevalier des runes ne l'avait pas inquiété avec la réputation de la guilde. Il n'aurait jamais sut que derrière une timidité et une grande politesse se cachait tant de mauvais souvenir.

Même maintenant il savait peux de chose, juste assez pour pouvoir voir chaque marques comme une honte envers la justice qui aurait dut venir plutôt. Luxus observait le torse de Fried se soulevait au rythme de la respiration endormie de l'homme, ses mains enlaçant lentement l'homme plus petit homme. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, ses doigts s'arrêtant sur plusieurs marques rondes.

Elle était connu pourtant cette secte, achetant animaux et enfants pour leurs expériences. Luxus se demande comment elle a put prospérer avec une telle réputation, comment elle a put même disparaitre tout aussi rapidement quand ses créations sont devenus trop forte. Beaucoup trop forte pour elle.

Fried ne voulais pas en parlait, alors Luxus lui laissait oublier lentement son passé. Les grandes lignes suffiront pour les autres, et Luxus se satisferait de ses sourires et du moment présent.

Délaissant lentement le dos trop malmenait par la vie de son amant, Luxus recouvrit la poitrine de Fried de couverture, observant satisfait l'homme murmurer de contentement à l'apparition de chaleur supplémentaire. Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent un instant, curieux et un peu inquiet de voir son compagnon réveillé..

"Tout va bien Luxus ? " Demanda Fried, la voix encore endormie.

Avec hésitation, le blond hocha simplement la tête avant de plonger dans le confort du lit et des bras de mage runique. Sans un mot Fried accepta l'étreinte, laissant ses questions pour le matin. Doucement il caressait les cheveux blonds de Luxus, laissant l'homme plus grand s'endormie dans ses bras.

Ses mains se perdirent un instant sur la peau de l'homme, observant avec tristesse les nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient le corps du chasseur de dragon avant de le rejoindre dans le sommeil, à l'abri du monde dans le confort des bras de l'homme qu'il aime.

* * *

Un petit Fraxus, car visiblement je suis beaucoup trop fan de se couple. D'ailleurs normalement je devrais poster un autre récit sur eux d'ici, visible sur mon compte AO3 et peut être si je voit que le couple plait un peu.

Petite nouveauté par contre, j'ai twitter et je poste tout les actualités sur mes écrits et mes traductions. J'annonces même la venue de nouveaux événement et postera parfois des nouvelles sur les nouveaux écrit. Vous pouvez me suivre sous Allenkune des à présent.


End file.
